


This Kiss

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: F/M, hero's cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: A series of requests based on prompts from the kiss meme on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

Felix strode into the Hero’s Duty outlet with a spring in his step. He was on his way to pick Sergeant Calhoun up for a dinner date at Burger Time and he couldn’t be more thrilled. A brightly-colored bouquet of flowers in hand, he moved to step around the soldier who was standing in his path.

“Excuse me, sir,” he said with a smile, whistling as he attempted to move past the much larger man.

“Not so fast, buddy,” the soldier replied, stepping in front of Felix to block his path once more. 

Felix ceased whistling, looking up to face the barrier in front of him. The name on his uniform read “Greene.”

“Is something the matter?” Felix asked. “I’m just here to see Sergeant Calhoun.”

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that,” said Greene.

“Why not?” Felix asked, his confusion clear on his face.

“Look, kid, it’s cute that you and Sarge went on a few dates, but you know it’s not going anywhere, right?” he replied. “I mean, come on. You really think you can take care of someone like her?”

“I am not a child,” Felix said firmly, trying not to let his hurt show. “And frankly, my relationship with Miss Calhoun is none of your business. Now if you’ll excuse me, she’s expecting me.”

“You’re not understanding what I’m trying to tell you,” said Greene. “She’s not coming. Whatever little date you had planned with her tonight isn’t gonna happen.”

“What?” Felix asked a bit breathlessly, the pain from this news knocking the breath out of him.

“She’s too much for you, little guy,” Greene said with a shrug. “You might’ve had fun together, but deep down you both know it could never last.”

“If she really feels this way, then she can tell me herself,” said Felix, the soldier’s nonchalant attitude and condescending nicknames slowly driving him to anger. “I will not be broken up with via messenger service. We can talk this out like adults.”

Felix made another attempt to bypass Greene, only to be stopped once more.

“How many times do I have to tell you? You’re not coming into this game,” he said as he stepped in front of Felix.

“You have no right to tell me what to do,” Felix said, his voice gradually increasing in volume. “I am not one of the soldiers in this game, and even if I were, I know that you are in no position to be pulling rank on me.”

“Look, I’ve tried to be nice about this. She doesn’t want you,” said Greene. “Look at her, and… Look at you. Do you really think she wants to waste her time on some pipsqueak with a magic hammer?”

Felix faltered, his expression so wounded he could have actually been stabbed. Hunching his shoulders, he dropped the flowers on the ground in defeat.

“I may not be the strongest hero in this arcade, but I care about her,” he said sadly. “If this is really what she wants, I’ll go. But if you could tell her that I’d like to talk about this, I’d appreciate it.”

“Talk about what?” a familiar voice sounded from behind Greene. He shifted to look over his shoulder, eyes widening as he saw that the very woman who had been their topic of discussion had walked up behind him. “What’s going on here?”

“Greene was telling me that you don’t want to see me anymore,” Felix said dejectedly. “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“I don’t,” she said incredulously, fixing the soldier with an angry glare.

“What?” Felix asked, reeling from the emotional turn of events.

The couple turned to Greene expectantly, waiting for some kind of explanation for his behavior.

“W-Well, you see, I–”

Before he could begin making up excuses, Tamora pulled out her blaster and shot him once in the chest. He fell to the ground before flickering out of existence. Felix watched in horror and amazement.

“He’ll regenerate,” she said with a shrug. Kneeling down in front of him, her tone softened considerably. “Now what did he tell you?”

“Well, I came in to pick you up for our date and he wouldn’t let me past him. He said you wanted to end things because I’m not good enough for you,” he sniffled, the emotional onslaught finally catching up to him. 

“Oh, Felix,” she said. 

“He–He said our relationship would never go anywhere because I can’t take care of you,” he continued, a few tears spilling over onto his cheeks, “a-and that you’d just be wasting your time.”

“I’m gonna shoot him again the second he regenerates,” she muttered angrily under her breath. She addressed Felix once more, “You know that’s not true, right?”

“Well, I hoped so, but…” he trailed off, somewhat ashamed to voice his thoughts. “What if he’s right?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m not big and strong like the men in your game,” he said. “I can’t protect you–I can barely even protect myself here, that’s why you won’t let me past the barracks without you.”

“Felix–”

“You have to get down on your knees just to talk to me face-to-face. Everyone in the arcade looks at us like we’re crazy when we go out together,” he said. “Maybe he’s right. Maybe I am just a… A pipsqueak with a magic hammer.”

Tamora grabbed Felix and pulled him close to her before kissing him deeply. Although he still clung to his belief that she would be better off without him, he couldn’t help but melt into the kiss, their connection undeniable. She pulled away, looking at him seriously.

“You are such an idiot,” she said. “Felix, I don’t need someone to protect me, I can handle that on my own. And I don’t care what anyone else thinks when they look at us.”

“But–”

“You’re a good man with a big heart, and you’re stronger than you seem to believe,” she continued. “That spineless maggot Greene doesn’t know anything about you. You are so much more than he says you are.”

“Do you really mean that?” he asked, a few stubborn tears still falling.

“Of course,” she answered. 

“Oh Tammy, you’re right, I am being foolish,” he said. “I’m sorry. When he started saying those things it was just a bit too easy to believe them. But I don’t care what he thinks. The only thing I care about is you.”

Tamora leaned forward, kissing away the tears that remained on his cheek. He smiled at the affection, stealing a proper kiss when her lips hovered too close to his. Smiling into the kiss, she reached out to bury her fingers in his hair. Just as Felix had cupped her cheeks in his hands, Greene ran up to them, having regenerated back at the base.

“Hey, guys, I just wanted to say that I–”

Pulling away from the kiss, Tamora kept her word and shot him once more. She and Felix watched as he flickered away before turning back to each other.

“Well, we’d better get a move on if we’re going to make our reservation,” she said casually, standing back up. 

Felix hurried to straighten himself up, grabbing the flowers off the ground and tapping them with his hammer to improve their somewhat wilted appearance from when he had dropped them. He presented the bouquet to her with a smile before taking her hand and leading her out of her game.

Looking back over his shoulder, Felix was just able to make out Greene, who had apparently regenerated again. Fully aware that they were being watched by him, Felix couldn’t help himself from raising a hand to his forehead, giving the soldier a mock salute. Turning his attention back to Tamora, Felix smiled, Greene and his hurtful deception long forgotten. For as long as his game was plugged in, Felix would never forget that the only person whose opinion truly mattered was the one standing beside him.

And besides, if anyone else had a problem with their relationship, Tamora would have no problem introducing them to her blaster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter combines two prompts: "sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss," and "kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference"

Felix sighed, a small smile on his face as he looked around the room. The apartment complex’s clubhouse had been completely decked out in white and gold decorations this afternoon to celebrate his recent engagement to his girlfriend, Tamora. The couple hadn’t planned this party, nor had they asked for it, but their neighbors had been so excited to hear the news that they wouldn’t take no for an answer. The only thing currently missing from the party was his fiancee herself–-she had gotten caught up at work, causing her to run a few minutes behind. Felix had passed the time making small talk with his friends, but his eyes frequently flitted to the clock on the wall, silently wondering when she would finally make an appearance.

He was half-listening to Mary’s suggestions for their wedding cake when he heard the door open. Turning his head toward the front of the room, he was taken aback by the sight of Tamora entering the room. A simple white dress graced her figure, the early afternoon sun pouring through the windows and bathing her in a warm glow. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he looked in awe at the woman who would soon be his wife. She looked like an angel, his heart almost couldn’t take it. If this was how he felt today, he wouldn’t stand a chance on their actual wedding day.

“Excuse me,” he muttered absently, moving past Mary.

He weaved through the crowd, unable to look at anything besides Tamora. She scanned the room, smiling when their eyes met. Grinning back at her, he picked up the pace. Right now, the only thing he wanted to do was kiss her, to tell her how beautiful she looked, to take her out onto the dance floor and–

“Felix,” said Gene, who had just stepped out in front of him, blocking his path. “Now that Tamora is here, shall we make a toast?”

“Why don’t we give her a minute to settle in first?” Felix said, attempting to look at her over Gene’s head as discreetly as possible. 

Before Gene could respond, Felix was on the move again, finishing his journey in a matter of seconds. 

“Hi, Felix,” she smiled.

“Tammy,” he sighed, shaking his head in near disbelief at the radiance of the woman standing before him. “You look beautiful.”

He reached for her left hand, his thumb gently fidgeting with her engagement ring. Every time he saw it resting upon her finger he felt a jolt. He brought her hand to his lips, pressing a reverent kiss to her knuckles.

“Laying it on a bit thick today, aren’t we?” she teased, placing her hands on his shoulders and smoothing her fingers over the fabric of his pale yellow shirt.

“I can’t help it,” he smiled, placing his hands on her waist and gently pulling her closer. “I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw you walk in. I had to come straight to you, to tell you how much I–”

“Hey, Felix!” Ralph called from across the room, waving a gift box in his hand. “Where do you want us to put these?”

Felix sighed in frustration before turning to reply.

“There’s a table up front,” he said. He turned his attention back to Tamora, hoping it would be enough to signal to his friend that he was done with their conversation.

“You were saying?” Tamora smirked, clearly amused by how frustrated he was getting with all these interruptions.

“I love you so much, Tammy,” he said softly, leaning in closer. “And I just… I can’t believe how lucky I am to spend the rest of my life with you. Part of me thinks this is all just a dream.”

“I think I can convince you it’s real,” she replied, closing the remaining distance between them. 

Their lips were nearly touching when a loud commotion stole their attention. They turned to see that Vanellope had apparently run into one of the servers who had been carrying a tray full of champagne flutes in preparation for the toast. She stood off to the side, face riddled with guilt, as Ralph helped the poor man to his feet and escorted him out of the room to change out of his champagne-soaked clothing. The dance floor was covered in the sparkling beverage, small pieces of broken glass scattered throughout. Felix heard someone request his presence to help clean up the mess when he got an idea.

“Come on,” he said, taking Tamora by the hand.

He led her to the back of the room, opening the door to the stairwell. There was no real second floor in the clubhouse, only an attic for storage above the main floor, meaning that the stairs were quite narrow and there was very limited space around them. Felix moved onto the bottom step, creating enough room for he and Tamora to comfortably face each other. This also unintentionally gave him an artificial few extra inches, so he was just slightly taller than her.

“Felix, what are you–”

He cut her off by pulling her in for a passionate kiss. One hand held her close from the small of her back while the other found its way into her hair. She returned the kiss in full, her fingers gripping his collar. Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss, hoping it could convey the feelings he had difficulty putting into words. They held the kiss for what felt like hours, neither wanting to sever the intimate connection, but eventually the need for air became too great and they broke apart. Felix rested his forehead against Tamora’s, their eyes closed as they fought to catch their breath.

“Tamora Jean, you are so perfect,” he breathed, his eyes still closed. “When I saw you today, it hit me like a pile of bricks how incredible it is that you want to be my wife. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Is that what you were trying to tell me out there?” she asked softly, opening her eyes.

Felix nodded, opening his eyes to meet her gaze. 

“There’s more that I wish I knew how to say,” he confessed. “When I’m with you, my heart just feels so full. I don’t know how to describe it, it’s like… It’s like my heart knows that this is right.”

“Felix…” she said, truly touched by his words. He had never been afraid to tell her how he felt, but something about this confession felt different. Normally he was so self-assured, but today it felt as though he was sharing a precious new discovery with her. 

“I’m probably not makin’ any sense,” he chuckled.

“Yes, you are. I know that feeling, I’ve felt it before,” she said, matching his discovery with one she had made not long ago. “It’s why I said yes when you asked me to marry you.”

Before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers again. Her admission had sparked a flame inside him, confirming his feelings. This was perfect, this was  _right_ , and he was never going to let it go. He pulled away after a short, heated moment, looking into her eyes with more love and adoration than she had ever seen from him.

“I love you so much, Tammy,” he said, cradling her cheek in his hand.

“I love you, too,” she smiled softly.

Felix leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

“I could get used to kissin’ you from up here,” he joked.

“Don’t go getting any ideas,” she smirked. “The last thing we need is you tripping over yourself because you decided to put lifts in your shoes.”

“Hey, nobody said anything about–”

Felix was interrupted as the door swung open, revealing Ralph on the other side.

“There you are, we’ve been looking all over for you!” he said. Suddenly realizing what he had most likely intruded upon, his face flushed. “I was going to ask if you could come take a look at the sound system, it’s not working. But I’ll just, uh… Leave you to finish… Whatever it is you’re doing here…”

He quickly retreated, closing the door behind him, leaving the couple alone once more.

“I should probably go fix that,” Felix said.

“Didn’t you hear him? He’s giving us some time to finish what we started,” she said, running her hand down his chest. “Sounds to me like we just got ourselves a few more minutes of alone time, unless that’s a problem for you.”

Smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed her one more time before responding.

“Not at all.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #47: "a kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged"

Felix sighed, nursing his drink in the back of the room. It was his birthday today, but he didn’t feel much like celebrating. His friends had gone to great lengths to throw him an elaborate party, but the one person he wanted to see most was absent, casting a gloomy haze over his night. Hero’s Duty had recently gotten some new updates, and none of the game’s soldiers had left all week while they got to know their game’s new content. This meant that Felix hadn’t seen Tamora in several days, and that separation was even more noticeable to him tonight.

“You doin’ okay there, Felix?” asked Ralph, who had just approached from across the room.

“I’m fine,” Felix mumbled in response.

“It’s Sarge, isn’t it?” Ralph asked knowingly.

“I wish she could be here tonight,” he nodded. “I miss her somethin’ awful.”

“I heard they’re supposed to be finished by morning, so you’ll get to see her tomorrow,” Ralph offered. “That’s good news, right?”

Felix shrugged, his glum expression unchanging.

“I’m sorry, brother, I know you went to a lot of trouble to put this party together,” he said. “My heart’s just not in it tonight.”

“You really like her, huh?” Ralph said.

“Oh, Ralph, I’m crazy about her,” he answered, smiling fondly at the thought of her. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.”

“I think you’re probably right about that,” Ralph remarked. It was true; he had known Felix for over thirty years, but he had never seen him quite this happy before. “And hey, try not to get too down, maybe something’ll happen to turn your night around.”

“Thanks, Ralph,” Felix said as Ralph went back to the party. He almost had to laugh, though–-there was no way some miraculous event could make him feel better tonight.

He walked over to the patio door, pushing it open and heading outside. Maybe a bit of fresh air would do him some good. As he pulled the door shut behind him, he thought he heard a bit of movement in the corner. Squinting in the darkness, he took a couple of cautious steps forward when he suddenly recognized the figure standing before him. 

“…Tammy?”

“Rumor has it you’ve been a bit of a debbie downer tonight,” she teased. “What gives?”

A few joyful laughs escaped his mouth as he hopped up to her level, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her deeply. The impact of his jump coupled with his fierce embrace nearly knocked the breath out of her, but she gladly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. As much as she hated to admit it, she had missed him, too. Felix held the kiss for a long moment before pulling away, smiling brightly.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. “I thought I wouldn’t get to see you until tomorrow.”

“Can’t a girl plan an elaborate surprise for her boyfriend on his birthday without arousing suspicion?” she smirked.

“You planned this?” he smiled.

“With some help from Wreck-It,” she nodded.

“Of course,” Felix said, his earlier conversation with Ralph beginning to make more sense. “He was tellin’ me that my night might get better, but I didn’t believe him. I guess he was right.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t have time to get you a real present,” Tamora said.

“Tammy, this is perfect,” he replied, reaching out to cradle her cheek. “I couldn’t’ve asked for a better gift than having you here with me tonight.”

He leaned in for a sweet kiss.

“I missed you so much,” he whispered, unable to stop smiling.

“Happy birthday, Felix,” she said softly.

Inside the penthouse, Ralph watched the scene on the patio unfold. Smiling to himself, he went back to the party, congratulating himself on a job well done. As the couple outside shared yet another kiss, he murmured to himself:

“All in a day’s work.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #74: "a kiss where one person is sitting in the other's lap"

Felix brushed his hands together, sitting down to admire his handiwork. Rather than occupy the empty space next to him, Tamora took him by surprise by sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder, sighing happily. 

“Well, what do you think?” he asked.

“Looks good, Felix,” she answered.

Their attention was focused on the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, which they had just decorated together. After learning that Tamora hadn’t had a real Christmas since her childhood, Felix decided to pull out all the stops this year, giving her everything she had missed out on for so many years. That morning, they had driven to a tree farm together and he had let her choose which one they would take home. 

Once they had gotten the tree inside, he had put on some Christmas music and prepared two mugs of hot cocoa before digging through the closet for his box of ornaments. The string of lights gave the room a warm glow as they got to work decorating the tree. For once, he didn’t have to struggle to put the star on top; Tamora gladly accepted the task in return for a kiss.

And now they sat, warm and content as they officially began celebrating their first Christmas together. Felix turned his head, pressing a light kiss to the side of her neck before nuzzling his nose into her soft skin. In all honesty, he could stay like this forever and be perfectly happy.

“I can’t wait to spend Christmas with you, Tammy Jean,” he said.

“Me neither,” she replied. “You really didn’t have to go to all this trouble for me, though.”

“Of course I did! You deserve a real Christmas,” he said. “Besides, it was really no trouble at all. I can’t remember the last time I was this happy putting up the tree.”

“Really?” she asked, a bit shocked by his confession.

“Well, sure, I’ve always loved this time of year, but I normally end up doing this part all by myself,” he explained. “Havin’ you here has made this the best Christmas I’ve had in a while. This holiday is all about spending time with the ones you love, so I can’t think of any better way to kick off the season.”

Tamora was grateful that his current position didn’t allow him to see her face very well, or else he may have caught the pink tinge that had overtaken her cheeks as he spoke. It wasn’t the first time he had used the word “love,” but it was still a relatively new element of their relationship and her heart raced every time that word escaped his mouth. She didn’t know what she had done to deserve someone like him, someone who carved out a space for her in his life and his traditions so that she always felt welcome.

Shifting within his grasp, she turned her body toward the side so she could face him. He looked up at her expectantly, a bit nervous that he may have somehow crossed the line. She leaned down to capture his lips in an ardent kiss that had his heart doing somersaults in his chest. When she pulled away, he had to remind himself to breathe, having been so mystified in the moment that he had nearly forgotten how. 

“Thank you, Felix,” she said. “It really means a lot to me that you’re letting me be part of this.”

“Of course,” he replied a bit breathlessly, still recovering from the kiss.

He could practically feel his heart melting at her words, and he wished there was some way to make her realize how grateful he was to her for choosing to occupy the space he had built for her. Tucking her bangs back behind her ear, he kissed her softly.

“There will always be room for you here.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #27: "a giggly kiss"

Felix hummed as he turned the temperature on the stove while Tamora chopped vegetables next to him. In the month or so since they had gotten married, cooking together had become a bit of a routine for them. This task was made much easier in the new home Felix had built for them, which was much more accommodating to Tamora’s height than the tiny Niceland apartments. Felix stood on a stool to reach the counter, making their heights about even. He leaned over, smiling as he gently bumped his shoulder against hers.

“What?” she asked, smiling back at him.

“Nothin’, I’m just happy,” he sighed. “Could you do me a favor and pass me that pot?”

Tamora took a step to the side, grabbing the pot he requested. As she stepped back next to him, she stubbed her toe on one of the legs of his stool. She winced, grabbing her foot for a brief moment.

“Ahh,  _jiminy jaminy_ ,” she grumbled.

Her eyes shot open as she stood up straight, releasing her grip on her foot. She looked over at Felix, who was staring at her with a stunned expression. The edges of his mouth just barely began to quirk up as he realized what had just occurred.

“Did you just say…?”

“Felix, I–”

She was cut off as he began to laugh, totally unable to hold himself back. He doubled over, bracing himself against the counter while she watched with disdain. After a moment his laughter began to subside and he wiped a few tears from his eyes as he looked back at her.

“Did my wife, one of the most intimidating women I’ve ever met, the sergeant of the most violent game in the whole arcade, just say ‘jiminy jaminy’ instead of a real curse word?” he asked.

Before she could reply, he was laughing again. She crossed her arms, waiting impatiently for him to finish. Noticing the death glare she was giving him, he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

“I’m sorry, darlin’, I promise not to laugh anymore,” he said.

“It’s really not that funny,” she said defensively.

“I know, I know. C’mere,” he replied, motioning for her to move closer.

He leaned in for a sweet kiss, only to break into another fit of giggles as the moment played over in his mind. Tamora broke the kiss, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I’m sorry Tammy, I don’t mean to laugh, it’s just so cute!” he said, reaching out to squeeze her hand. “I think it’s pretty sweet that I’m rubbing off on you.”

“Don’t go thinking I’ve gone soft now, I could still knock your lights out,” she replied. 

“Oh, I know,” he said reverently before leaning in to kiss her again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she said, rolling her eyes before meeting him for one more kiss. As she broke the kiss, she spoke once more, her lips still touching his and her voice so fiercely quiet that he struggled to hear her. 

“And if you tell anyone about this, I will murder you in your sleep.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #23: "a kiss for comfort"

Tamora strolled into Fix-It Felix Jr., headed for the modest townhouse that she and Felix called home. It had been a grueling day, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up with her short-statured handyman of a husband. She opened the door and stepped inside, immediately overwhelmed with the feeling that something wasn’t quite right. It was too quiet; usually Felix would be in the kitchen getting started on dinner by now. She trekked upstairs to check their bedroom, only to find it empty. The bathroom yielded similar results.

“Felix?” she called, the same eerie silence serving as an answer. 

Beginning to panic, she ran outside toward the Niceland apartment building. She interrogated every one of the game’s residents, but none of them had seen Felix since the arcade closed. She ran inside, checking room after room, desperately hoping that she would find Felix fixing something for one of his neighbors, so absorbed in the repair that he had just lost track of time. Before long, she was pushing open the door that led to the roof, still no sign of Felix.

Realizing that she had nowhere left to look, she fell to her knees, overwhelmed with anxiety and dread. She called out to him, tears streaming down her face. Her shoulders shook with sobs as she buried her face in her hands, feeling completely hopeless. A hand on her shoulder broke her out of her thoughts.

“Tammy?”

Tamora gasped, sitting up in bed. Panting for breath, she looked over her surroundings. Her legs were tangled in the sheets, the comforter thrown onto the floor. She slowly came to her senses and realized it had all been a dream. So that meant…

“Felix!” she nearly choked, looking over to the other side of the bed.

Sure enough, he was right there beside her, his face showing his concern as he rubbed gentle circles on her back.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly. “That sounded worse than normal.”

Tamora was overcome with relief at the sight of her husband. Letting out a shuddering breath, she reached out and pulled him close, planting an intense kiss on his lips. Tears still streamed down her face, and although Felix was still greatly concerned about her well-being, he returned the affection. His hands cradled her damp cheeks until she finally released him, both of them now short of breath.

“It was just a dream, I–I couldn’t find you anywhere, I…” she stopped to breathe, her recollection of the dream beginning to get her worked up again. “I thought I lost you.”

“Shh, it’s alright,” Felix spoke just above a whisper. “You don’t have to talk about it now.”

He brushed her bangs out of her face and thumbed away the last stray tears on her cheek.

“I’m right here,” he reassured her. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He had helped her through countless nightmares before, but he had never seen her react quite so strongly. It made him feel terrible that he had been the subject of the dream that had made her so upset, even though he knew there was nothing he could have done to prevent it. All he could do now was provide her the comfort she needed; as much as he wanted to know more about the nightmare, he knew that right now, his job was to be there for her. 

“Are you feeling any better?” he asked after her breathing calmed.

She nodded.

“Can I get you anything? A glass of water, or–”

“No,” she cut him off. 

Felix nodded in understanding. He knew it was hard for her to open up about her feelings, and he had gotten pretty good at reading her indirect clues. She couldn’t admit it, but she needed him to stay with her, to stay where she could see him. Even though she knew it wasn’t real, she couldn’t shake the fear that he would vanish if she took her eyes off him.

“I’m right beside you,” he said. “I’ll stay here as long as you need me.”

She smiled down at him, her gratitude showing through her tired eyes.

“Why don’t I fix the covers so we can lay back down?” he asked, readjusting her shirt which had fallen off one shoulder in her sleep. She nodded in agreement.

Felix hopped off the bed, first pulling the sheet free from Tamora’s legs. He pulled it back over her and then grabbed the comforter off the floor. Spreading it out over the bed, he made sure Tamora was comfortably cozy before tucking the corners under the mattress to keep them in place. He climbed back into bed, lying on his side to face her.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Of course,” he replied. “No matter what you need, I’ll always be close by.”

Tamora sighed, finally beginning to relax. Felix was here. He was real, and he wasn’t going anywhere. She scooted closer and kissed him softly, a kiss he gladly returned. Once she pulled away, she wrapped her arms around his middle, tucking his head under her chin as she held him close. He nestled into her embrace, smiling to himself. It wasn’t always easy to give her the support she needed, but he was glad to do it. Knowing she was at peace, he could close his eyes and get some rest, satisfied that he had done his job well. 

As long as he was around, she would always have what she needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4: "a kiss where it hurts"

Felix and Tamora were settled on the couch, cuddled together after their night out at Tapper’s. Their relationship was still fresh, so Felix proceeded with caution, but he would never turn down the chance to spend some time wrapped up in Tamora’s arms. He leaned up, pressing a kiss to her cheek, before settling back into her embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers lightly brushing her ribcage on the way. Her stomach muscles tensed, and he heard her stifle a chuckle. His confusion only lasted a few seconds before he realized the discovery he had just made.

“Tamora, are you… ticklish?” he asked, unable to mask his amusement at the prospect.

Tamora looked down at him, frozen in thought. No matter how she responded, he was likely to put her answer to the test. Her lips quirked up in a smirk as she got an idea. She reached behind her to grab the throw pillow that sat against the armrest, hitting Felix across the face with it in lieu of an answer. He looked up at her in shock, both at her sudden playfulness and her mild assault.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said with an uncharacteristically mischievous expression.

“Don’t even think about it,” she threatened, but it was too late.

Felix didn’t hesitate to run his fingers over her stomach, delighting in the way her face lit up as she erupted with laughter. She was normally so reserved, he had never seen her so unrestrained before and he couldn’t get enough. His amazement was short-lived, however, as Tamora brought the pillow down on him once more. Felix grabbed at the pillow in an attempt to pull it away from her, but he was no match for her strength. 

Felix reached behind him, scrambling for the other pillow. Taking advantage of his moment of distraction, she pushed him down onto the couch, kneeling over him with her pillow poised for another blow. In her haste to prepare for another attack, she had left her midsection exposed, allowing Felix to reach up and tickle her once more. She doubled over in laughter, bracing herself on the back of the couch. Felix used this opportunity to grab the other pillow, holding it like a shield in front of him.

Soon, their playful scuffle gave way to a full-on pillow fight, both of them laughing as they dealt soft blows with their cushions. Felix was laughing so hard that his stomach muscles began to feel sore, but he never wanted this to end. He loved seeing her so high-spirited, and he hoped that in the future they would have many more moments like this. He got so caught up in his daydreaming that he was unable to defend himself when Tamora came at him from the side.

“Ack!” he exclaimed as he fell off the couch and onto the floor, hitting the corner of the coffee table on his way down.

“Felix!” Tamora said, voice now laced with worry. She got down on the floor next to him, pulling him up into a seated position. “Are you alright?”

“Just peachy, ma’am,” he smiled.

Her eyes zeroed in on a dark bruise that was beginning to make itself known on his right temple. She reached out, touching the mark as gently as possible. Felix recoiled a bit, wincing in pain.

“Okay, so maybe I’m not  _entirely_  peachy,” Felix joked, trying to dissipate some of Tamora’s concern. “Not to worry, I can fix it.”

“I’m so sorry, Fix-It,” she said. “I shouldn’t have gotten so carried away.”

“Hey, it was my own fault,” he said. “I let myself get distracted.”

“By what?” she asked, her eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

“You.”

The sweet sincerity of his confession coupled with the charming blush and shy glance he was casting in her direction was enough to make Tamora’s heart melt. She would never admit it, but his tender nature had a profound effect on her. Wordlessly, she leaned down and pressed a feather-light kiss against the mark on his temple. His blush deepened and he reached for his hammer, looking for anything to distract him from the intense rush of warmth that flooded his system lest it cause him to burst. He quickly tapped the tool against his forehead, the bruise disappearing.

“You’re too sweet sometimes,” she said with a soft smile.

“Sweet on  _you_ , maybe,” Felix quipped, but Tamora could feel the honesty in it.

Not being one for sweet talk, she pulled him close and kissed him. She would never find the words to tell Felix that she felt the same way, that she was falling just as hard as he was. All she had was this kiss, hoping it would be enough to express her feelings to him. Felix smiled into the kiss, reaching up to cradle her cheek in his hand.

He got the message loud and clear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #9: "a kiss in public"

Ralph stepped out of the Fix-It Felix Jr. outlet and into the station, Vanellope perched on his shoulder. He was getting ready to take her back to her game for the night when he noticed Felix and Sergeant Calhoun walking out of Burger Time together.

“Looks like those two are pretty buddy-buddy, huh?” Ralph observed.

Vanellope made a small noise of agreement, and they continued on their journey. Neither thought too much of it–-they had spent a lot of time together that fateful night in Sugar Rush, so it made perfect sense that they would have formed a friendship. Felix noticed them across the station and began eagerly heading their direction, the sergeant following close behind.

“Hey, brother!” he exclaimed as he walked up.

“Wreck-It. Princess,” Calhoun regarded the pair.

“It’s  _president_ ,” Vanellope retorted.

“So, what’s up with you guys?” Ralph interjected, hoping to stop Vanellope’s bickering before it got started.

“Oh, we just had dinner over in Burger Time,” Felix said, smiling up at Calhoun.

“How was it?” Ralph asked. “I’ve really never gone to many other games besides Tappers, I always wondered if the food was any good.”

“Well, my burger was just dandy, but I don’t think Miss Calhoun will be going back any time soon,” Felix winced as she scowled.

“Those clowns don’t know the meaning of well-done,” she grumbled.

“Medium it is, then,” Ralph joked. Felix chuckled and Calhoun cracked a smile.

“Hey, when are we all gonna hang out together?” Vanellope interrupted, leaning against Ralph’s head. “I’ve barely seen you guys lately.”

“You’re right, we should all get together soon!” Felix replied. “Are any of you busy on Friday? We could borrow the penthouse for the night.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, and soon they had settled on a plan. Satisfied with the outcome of her night, Calhoun turned toward Felix.

“I’d better get back to Hero’s Duty to make sure those pussywillows haven’t caught the game on fire,” she said.

“Goodnight, Tamora,” Felix said, gazing up at her.

She leaned down, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Felix was blushing profusely when she pulled away, and they both turned to see Ralph and Vanellope staring back at them in utter bewilderment.

“…What?” Felix asked after a long moment of silence.

“Are you two…? I thought you guys were friends!” Ralph said, unable to wipe the confused expression off his face.

“We’ve been on a few dates since we met that night,” Felix explained, a light blush claiming his cheeks. “I don’t want to speak for Miss Calhoun, but I think it’s going rather well.”

“I’d say you’re right on target there,” Calhoun said, kneeling down in front of Felix.

“Really?” he asked, grasping her hand between both of his.

She nodded, and a furious blush took over Felix’s face in response. Vanellope gagged.

“Yuck! Is this what it’s gonna be like all the time? Maybe we shouldn’t all hang out together after all,” Vanellope said, her voice laced with disgust.

“There’s more where that came from, kid,” Calhoun said, smirking at Vanellope.

She grabbed Felix by the collar and pulled him into a deep kiss. He didn’t even try to resist, cupping her cheeks in his hands and tilting his head to get a better angle.

“Alright, I think that’s enough of that,” Ralph said, turning away from the couple who was still lip-locked. “Let’s get you home, kid.”

Nose still wrinkled in disgust, Vanellope replied.

“Is it too late to cancel on them?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4: "a kiss on a scar"

A shockwave of excitement pulsed through Felix as Tamora pushed his shirt off his shoulders, her hands roaming his bare chest for the first time. It felt like he was made of wanting as her tongue probed experimentally into his mouth, and he didn’t dare pull away from her kiss. He could feel his hair standing at a haphazard angle after she raked her fingers through his hair, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He couldn’t hide his desire for her if he tried–-and he found that he didn’t want to.

Her shirt had ridden up just a bit and his hands rested on the small strip of bare skin that had been left exposed just above her hips. The softness of her skin was a little surprising to Felix; her personality could be somewhat sharp and rough, but everything about her physical form was so  _soft_. He would examine that contrast later, though. Right now all he could focus on was finding out just how far this softness went. 

Felix tentatively inched his hands further up her torso, bringing her shirt along with them. He hadn’t quite reached her waist when Tamora grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it back down. Felix broke the kiss, the reality of his actions crashing down on him. He immediately began babbling an apology, cursing himself for having such weak self-control that he couldn’t stop himself from pushing her too far.

“Felix, it’s okay. I want to do this, I just…” she trailed off, avoiding eye contact with him. “I would rather keep this on.”

She folded her arms protectively over her torso, looking down. Felix tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before gently caressing her cheek, pulling her gaze back up toward him.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

Looking into his eyes, so full of devotion and genuine concern, Tamora knew that if they were going to take this step, she was going to have to open up to him. The thought terrified her.

“Tamora, we don’t have to do this tonight,” he said. “I’m perfectly happy to go back to the movie we were watch–”

He fell silent as her hands returned to the hem of her shirt. Their eyes met and he looked at her questioningly, silently asking if she was sure she wanted to do this. She gave a small, almost imperceptible nod in response. Letting out a shaky breath, she slowly began lifting her shirt up over her head. Felix’s eyes followed the motion, trying not to linger in any particular spot. Once she had discarded the garment, he lowered his gaze, a mark below her bra catching his eye.

Running diagonally across her ribcage was a scar, the skin there taking a whiter pigment than the rest. Very carefully, Felix ran his fingers over the raised flesh. His feather-light touch sent a tingle down her spine. 

Tamora met his gaze expecting to find disgust or confusion there. Instead, she was met with a look of acceptance and genuine adoration. Felix leaned forward and kissed her, hoping to make her feel how much he cared for her, how much he still wanted her. He knew her well enough to know how difficult it was for her to open up to him like this, and he felt honored that she trusted him this way. 

He pulled away from her and laid her down on the couch, her head leaned against the armrest. Kneeling before her in absolute reverence, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to one end of the scar. Gasping quietly, she watched as he kissed his way across her ribcage, covering every inch of the mark that had brought her so much shame. Shifting his weight, he pulled himself forward, his bare chest ghosting over hers as he kissed her deeply. 

Tamora brought her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She would never be able to fully express her gratitude to him for the relief she now felt. All the anxiety that had built up in anticipation of this moment melted away as Felix placed his hand in the curve of her waist, gently stroking her soft skin. He pulled away from the kiss, his loving gaze making her feel closer to him than she had felt to anyone in a long, long time. 

“You don’t need to hide anything from me,” he said softly, and it was true. Nothing she could ever do would make him see her as anything less than what she was.

“You are perfect.”


	10. Chapter 10

The early morning light shone through the blinds as Felix slept peacefully in his bed. He began to stir slightly when he felt a weight pressing on his stomach. Two hands rested on his chest, and soon he could feel a huff of warm breath at his ear.

“Felix,” a voice quietly intoned.

He breathed deeply, beginning to come to his senses. Before he had opened his eyes, a pair of soft lips captured his own. Reaching out blindly, he caressed the familiar cheek of his bedmate, his fingers toying with the ends of her soft hair. He hummed contentedly into the kiss, his other hand coming to rest atop hers on his chest. After a moment, she pulled away, and Felix finally opened his eyes to gaze upon the woman currently seated on top of him, her legs on either side of his waist.

“Good morning, Tammy,” he smiled.

“Morning, Felix,” she said. His smile slowly transitioned into an even dopier grin, and Tamora shook her head in amusement. “You just woke up. How are you already this happy?”

“S’hard not to be when you wake up to the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen sittin’ on top of you, kissing you awake,” he answered, his dreamy expression never faltering. “I don’t know how it gets much better than that.”

“‘The most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen,’ huh?” Tamora teased.

“Mmhmm,” he replied, reaching up to tuck her bangs behind her ear. “No one comes close to you, Tammy Jean.”

“You’re sweet,” she said fondly.

“You’re beautiful,” he countered.

“I wouldn’t make it a competition if I were you,” she scolded playfully. “I play to win.”

“I don’t know, in a battle of sentimentality I think I stand a pretty good chance,” he joked.

They shared a moment of quiet laughter before Felix gently pulled Tamora close to him for another kiss. It was meant to be a quick peck, but neither could find it in themselves to pull away. When they finally did manage to break the kiss, they just initiated another one, enjoying this moment of lazy morning affection. 

“Is this what you woke me up for?” he murmured against her lips.

“Well, I was going to ask you to make breakfast,” she admitted. “But I think I like where this is going.”

He smiled and kissed her again before replying.

“I couldn’t agree more.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #17: "a kiss as a distraction"

“Thanks again for all your help, Ralph,” Felix said as they came in from the patio.

“No problem,” he replied. “I’m just glad I could help.”

The pair had just finished setting up the penthouse balcony for the romantic dinner Felix had planned for Tamora that night. Felix’s short stature made it difficult to hang the string lights up on the wall, and Ralph had come to the rescue. Now all that was left was cooking up the dinner itself–he hoped he could finish before Tamora arrived.

“So, the set-up’s pretty fancy,” Ralph began with a knowing smile. “You got anything special planned for tonight?”

“I didn’t want to say anything, but…” Felix reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal a ring to his friend.

“Wow,” Ralph said as he admired the ring. “I thought this day might be coming soon. I’m happy for you, buddy.”

“Thank you, Ralph,” he replied. “I’m nervous as all get out.”

“What for?” Ralph asked incredulously. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Well, she could say no,” Felix answered, panic beginning to set in. “I could upset her by asking–you know these things aren’t easy for her. What if I trigger an anxiety attack? I could never forgive myself if I–”

“Hey, slow down,” Ralph cut in. “You know her. Do you really think she’ll shun you for life if you propose?”

“Well… No…”

“Exactly,” Ralph continued. “Besides, you guys are crazy about each other. It’s gonna be fine.”

Just as Felix opened his mouth to reply, the front door opened. The pair looked at each other with panicked expressions before Ralph ducked into a nearby closet, leaving Felix alone to face Tamora, who was much earlier than he had anticipated.

“Tammy!” he said a bit too brightly, even for him. “You’re here early.”

“We finished the perimeter check early,” she said, eyeing him suspiciously. “What’s going on?”

“N-Nothing, nothing at all! I’m just surprised to see you is all,” he replied, a nervous smile plastered onto his face. “And I feel bad because… B-because I don’t have dinner ready for you yet, I was just getting started on it.”

“That’s no problem, short stack,” she said. “Why don’t I help you cook?”

“Oh no, Tammy, I invited you over so I could make dinner for you,” he said sweetly, hopping up on one of the barstools in the kitchen to be eye-level with her. He grasped her hand before continuing. “I don’t want you to have to lift a finger.”

“You’re such a sap,” she teased, knocking the brim of his hat down over his eyes.

He chuckled, righting his cap. It was in this moment that Felix noticed a closet door across the room being pushed open. His face went pale as he saw Ralph tip-toeing across the room in an attempt to escape unseen. Tamora noticed Felix’s widening eyes and turned to look over her shoulder.

Panicked, Felix reached out, placing a gentle hand alongside her face to draw her gaze back toward him. Before she could question him, he pulled her close, kissing her deeply. He cracked one eye open, making eye contact with Ralph, who had paused near the door. Felix silently motioned for him to go, waving his free arm erratically. Tamora noticed, pulling away from the kiss.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, concern etched onto her face.

“Oh, nothing, it was just a bug,” he said dismissively.

“A bug?!” she asked, hand already reaching for her pistol.

“No, no, not that kind of bug!” Felix replied, reaching for her hands in an effort to calm her down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I think it was just a fly.”

He glanced pointedly at the door, hoping Ralph would get the hint and leave while Tamora was distracted. Tamora took a few calming breaths before responding.

“Oh, good,” she said, a small smile beginning to form on her lips. “Now, where were we?”

She reeled him back in, sending a shiver down his spine as their lips met. Felix finally relaxed into the kiss when he heard the soft click of the front door. Now that he had cleared that hurdle, he only needed to worry about one thing:

The proposal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #6: "kissing tears off the other's cheek"

The stars twinkled above them as they sat on the patio of Niceland’s penthouse, Felix gazing adoringly across the table at Tamora. He held her left hand in his own and absentmindedly ran his thumb over her ring finger, a wave of anxiety crashing through him as he prepared himself to place a ring on that same finger. Clearing his throat, he sat up a little straighter and took a deep breath.

“This is really nice,” Tamora said, unknowingly interrupting Felix’s moment of preparation. “You didn’t have to go to all this trouble for me.”

“Of course I did,” Felix replied warmly, squeezing her hand. “You deserve the world, and I’ll do my best to give it to you.”

“You’re a sap, you know that?” she smiled. “But I love it.”

“I love  _you_ ,” he countered a bit playfully.

They both chuckled for a moment, simply enjoying each other’s company. Felix looked at Tamora, his gaze soft and loving. Reflecting for a moment on their relationship, he was overcome with love for her. He took a deep breath–-now was his chance.

“I really am the happiest I’ve ever been, and I owe all that to you,” he said. “I never even thought it was possible to feel this way about someone, to be  _this_  happy, but you proved me wrong. Every day I try my hardest to make you as happy as you’ve made me. I hope someday I can live up to that.”

“You already have,” she replied, a bit taken back by his sincerity.

“All I want for the rest of my life is to do everything I can to give you the happiness you deserve,” he said, his voice a bit shaky with emotion and nerves. He paused to reach into his pocket. “I know you’ve been hurt in the past and relationships aren’t easy for you. But I wouldn’t be asking you this question unless I was absolutely certain that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

She froze as she realized what he was about to do.

“Tamora, will you marry me?”

He opened the ring box, holding it out for Tamora to see. As she looked at the small velvet box, she was immediately transported to a time when someone else had asked her the same question. Painful memories coursed through her and her heartbeat quickened, her breathing becoming shallow. On the outside, she was frozen like a statue, but on the inside she was drowning in anguish.

“Tammy, I know these things are difficult for you,” Felix said, growing concerned by her lack of response. He squeezed her hand. “You don’t have to answer me right away, I understand if you need some time to think about it.”

She barely heard him, his voice seeming to echo from another dimension as she relived the most painful moment of her life. Felix stood up from his seat, walking around the table to stand next to her. 

“Please, talk to me,” he said softly, placing a gentle hand on her knee. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

He reached up and brushed her bangs out of her face, pulling Tamora back into the present. She gasped, panting for breath, oblivious to the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

“Tammy, are you alright?” he asked, his voice laced with concern. It was as though she had just woken up from a nightmare, but she had never been asleep. Felix had never seen anything like it, and he couldn’t hide his worry.

Tamora jumped at the sound of his voice, looking at him as though she was surprised by his presence. Her eyes were wide with fear, filling Felix to the brim with guilt for having caused it.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you, I knew it might upset you,” he said, reaching out to close the ring box and put it back in his pocket. 

“Stop,” Tamora said somewhat harshly, placing her hand over his to stop him. Felix looked up at her, shocked that she had finally broken her silence. She took a shaky breath before continuing. “Felix, I love you. And I  _want_  to say yes, but I…”

Felix took her hands, giving them a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

“I can’t think about marrying you without thinking about what happened before,” she said. “I can’t lose you like that.”

“Oh, Tammy,” he said so softly it was nearly a whisper. “I know you’re scared. I’m scared, too. I spent my entire day terrified about what you would say when I asked you.”

“And I just made things worse,” she sniffled, a few tears still staining her cheeks.

“No, listen to me,” he replied. “I knew this was a possibility when I asked you. Nothin’s been ruined. Even if you say no right now, I’m gonna go on loving you like I’ve been doing since day one.”

He smiled, and she gave a small chuckle.

“And if you decide you wanna get married in some underground bunker with bulletproof walls where no cybug can ever reach us, well that’s fine too,” he said. “I just wanna do whatever’ll make you happy.”

Felix hopped up, sitting on the edge of the table in front of her. He reached out, brushing his fingers along her cheek to wipe away her tears.

“I love you, Tammy,” he said, leaning in to kiss away the last few tears that remained on her cheek. 

“I love you, too,” she replied, turning her head to capture his lips in a proper kiss. He held her face lovingly in his hands until she pulled away. “And I want to marry you.”

“Really?” he asked in disbelief.

“Really,” she replied with a smile.

Felix couldn’t contain his joy as he removed the ring from its satin casing and slid it onto her finger. He brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles, unable to hide his smile when his lips brushed against her engagement ring. 

As they reveled in their engagement, Felix couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was. Tamora had trusted him to watch over her heart for the rest of their lives, and it was a privilege that he would never forget. All he wanted was to make her happy, and she was willing to let him try–that was more than enough for him.

For her, he would never stop fighting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #30: "a kiss as reassurance"

As soon as the all-clear rang out, Felix left his game with a bounce in his step. He had a date with the sergeant this evening, and he was practically buzzing with excitement as he headed into Game Central Station. This would be their third date, and although it was still early in their relationship, Felix was already head over heels for her. His heart fluttered when he saw her across the station, and then promptly sank as he saw her leaned in close talking to Zangief.

Determined not to let his insecurity get the best of him, he continued walking toward them. Maybe they were just having an innocent, friendly conversation. His confidence plummeted as he watched her throw her head back in laughter at something Zangief had said. When he clapped his hand on her shoulder and she smiled in response, Felix had seen enough. He turned back, hurrying to his game before anyone could see the tears that threatened to fall.

Tamora caught a glimpse of Felix just as he had turned to go. Growing concerned, she quickly said her goodbyes to Zangief and followed him back into his game, where she found him seated on a bench by the lake. She sat down next to him and he shifted away from her in an attempt to hide his inner turmoil from her.

“Felix, what’s going on?” she asked softly.

“Nothin’ you need to be concerned about,” he replied without looking up at her. “It’s my fault, really.”

“What is?”

“Thinkin’ you weren’t seeing anybody else. We’ve only been on two dates, and we never had a conversation about it,” he explained. “S’not fair for me to be upset about it.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked, her face contorted with confusion.

“I saw you talkin’ to Zangief. You two looked pretty close,” he said, staring at his hands, which fidgeted in his lap. Unable to stop his insecurity from bubbling up inside, he continued. “He’s probably a better match for you anyway. He’s big and strong, and I’m… I know I don’t measure up.”

“Stop right there,” Tamora said seriously. “Felix, Zangief and I are not dating.”

“What?” he asked, finally looking up at her.

“I’ve gone over to Street Fighter a couple times to get in the boxing ring and blow off some steam,” she explained. “I took him on last night and won. Today he approached me asking for a rematch.”

“Oh,” Felix responded, feeling a bit foolish for getting so upset.

“And what’s all this about you not measuring up?” she asked.

His gaze flitted back down to the ground before he answered her.

“You’re so strong and beautiful and  _tall_ , sometimes I can’t help feelin’ like I’m just… Not enough,” he sniffled. “Like someday you’re gonna come to your senses and realize you deserve someone better.”

Tamora looked down at him in disbelief for a moment before placing her hand on his cheek, turning him to face her, and pulling him into a deep kiss. She didn’t know how to make him see how good he was for her, how he put her at ease like no one else could. It was unbelievable to her that he thought he didn’t deserve her when in reality she felt undeserving of him. She held the kiss for a long moment, hoping that, if nothing else, it would provide him with some comfort and reassurance.

“Felix, I’m not dating anybody else. I don’t  _want_  to be dating anybody else,” she said after pulling away, her face just inches away from his. “You are more than enough for me.”

“R-Really?” he stammered, still a bit dizzy from the kiss. She had never kissed him with such intensity before, and he couldn’t help but find it a bit overwhelming. 

“Mmhmm,” she smiled.

“Thank you for saying that,” he said. “It really means a lot to me that you feel that way. I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but I-I really like you.”

He blushed at his own admission, nervously wringing his hands together. Bolstered by Tamora’s affirmation, he leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. She smiled down at him, glad to see his confidence returning.

“I probably ruined our date night, huh?” he said with a small half-smile.

“The night’s still young,” she joked. “What did you have planned?”

“Actually, if it’s alright with you, I thought we might sit out here a little longer,” he suggested, placing his hand over hers on the bench. “It’s a nice place to sit and talk.”

Tamora flipped her hand over, lacing their fingers together, before responding.

“Fine by me.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2: "a kiss goodnight"

The night had drawn to a close, and Felix was now walking Tamora back into the outlet for Hero’s Duty. The pair stopped just short of the tram, Felix hopping up on the platform to be closer to Tamora’s level. 

“I had a wonderful time with you tonight,” Felix said softly, leaning in close.

“Me too, Fix-It,” she replied with a small smile.

Tamora closed the remaining distance between them, pressing her lips to his. Neither of them were too eager to end the kiss, allowing it to linger for a few seconds before pulling away from each other, just barely. Tamora’s eyes were still closed when she sighed, a desire she wasn’t even fully aware of escaping her lips.

“Will you stay the night?”

“Really?” Felix asked in wide-eyed wonderment.

Just then, Tamora’s eyes snapped open, having just come to the realization that, yes, she had actually said that out loud. 

“Never mind, it’s stupid,” she said dismissively, backing away from Felix and hurrying toward the outlet, foregoing the tram in favor of the cruiser she was now reaching for.

“W-Wait!” he said nervously, reaching out to catch her hand before she could escape.

Reluctantly, she turned back to face him, her arms crossed over her chest and her blonde bangs covering one side of her face.

“I… I want to,” he admitted sheepishly, a blush blanketing his cheeks. “It might sound silly, but I hate saying goodbye to you at the end of the night, even knowing I’ll see you the next day.”

Tamora began lowering her guard, her arms slowly beginning to relax at her sides.

“I’ve wanted to invite you to stay over in my game so many times, but I could never quite work up the nerve,” he continued. “Plus, my bed’s way too small for you. A-And I didn’t want you to think I was tryin’ to make any lewd advances or anything.”

“Felix…” she chuckled, shaking her head a bit at him. The thought of him making any sort of “lewd advances” was ludicrous and somewhat amusing to her.

“If you don’t want me to stay, then I’ll go home, no questions asked,” he said, reaching out to hold her hand between both of his. “But it’s not stupid. I think it’s sort of sweet, actually.”

Felix glanced down at their hands as he spoke the last few words, afraid to look at her as he described her actions as “sweet.” He knew she wasn’t the biggest fan of cutesy terms like that being used to describe her, but he couldn’t help the warm and fuzzy feeling that coated his insides at the thought that she wanted him to spend the night. 

Tamora grabbed his chin, tilting his face up toward hers. He offered her an apologetic smile for his choice of words, which she quickly snuffed out by pulling him in for a deep kiss. She took a moment to admire his lovestruck expression after pulling away before she strode confidently up to the tram, wordlessly taking a seat.

“W-Where are you going?” Felix asked, still a bit dumbfounded by her kiss.

“To bed,” she answered matter-of-factly. 

Felix’s shoulders drooped a bit as he began to accept that she didn’t want him to stay after all. He perked up immediately when she spoke again:

“You comin’ or what?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #18: "a kiss as encouragement"

Felix knelt on the floor, his hands supporting Tamora’s knees as she did her morning sit-ups. She didn’t need his help and they both knew it, but it was part of her daily routine and Felix made a great effort to take interest in her favorite activities–even if he couldn’t do a sit-up to save his life. Plus, Felix loved watching her exercise. Every morning he watched in awe as her strong muscles carried her easily through her workout, completely entranced by her strength and ability. And, with every sit-up, he got a second or two to gaze into her beautiful blue eyes.

As Tamora rose for another sit-up, an idea began formulating in Felix’s head. As she rose for her twenty-fifth sit-up, Felix stole a quick kiss before she fell back to the floor.

“That’s twenty five!” he said, grinning. “You’re halfway there.”

Tamora was tempted to end her workout right then and there, wanting nothing more than to grab Felix and kiss the code out of him. Returning to her exercise, she shook the thought away. She would earn her reward soon enough.

She picked up the pace, blowing through the rest of her sit-ups like Felix had never seen. As she neared her goal, he smiled, preparing himself to offer up some more encouragement.

“Forty-seven… Forty-eight… Forty-nine…” he counted, each number punctuated by another stolen kiss. “Fif–”

Tamora grabbed him by the shirt collar and kissed him before he could finish. Felix sighed contentedly, placing his hands over hers at the front of his shirt. He felt his temperature rising with every second she held the kiss, turning him into a mess of honeyglows. After a long moment she pulled away, smirking with satisfaction at the red hue that had overtaken his cheeks.

“Jiminy jaminy,” he panted, still trying to catch his breath.

She ran a finger along his jaw, catching his chin and pulling him closer. 

“Thanks for the encouragement.”


End file.
